Out of Time Out of Space
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: Anakin and his Master, Obi-Wan, somehow get stranded on Earth. What will happen? How will Tina and Bob react? Just READ!!
1. Stranded on New York?

A loud boom woke Anakin from his light nap. He sat up immediately and looked around. Everything was different! There were nine planets, and one sun. What happened to Alderaan?  
  
"Master, what was that?" Anakin asked, running into the cockpit. Obi-Wan's face was covered in soot and a stream of blood trailed across his chin.  
  
"The consol blew up!" Clouds of smoke were coming from behind the key pads. Anakin studied the viewscreen for moment.  
  
"The hyperdrive exploded!"  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked, sliding into the co-pilots seat.  
  
"We'll need to land somewhere before we crash!" Anakin shouted, searching the map for an inhabited planet.  
  
"All planets but one are absent of life forms!" Obi-Wan said incredulously.  
  
"Well, then I guess we have no choice!" Anakin said, and he began to land the ship.  
  
**************** "Just.." Tina looked at her watch, "five more hours until Star Wars!"  
  
Bob rolled her eyes. "Tintin! You have been waiting in the nonexistent line for two months! MUST you count down every hour?"  
  
Tina looked back defensively, "BOB! This is the moment I have been waiting for since Attack of the Clones!! This is IT! Don't you get it?"  
  
Bob sighed. Tina's attention was diverted when somebody tried to cut.  
  
"BACK OF THE LINE!" she screamed, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!"  
  
Scared, the person ran as fast as they could towards the end of the line.. Tina smiled smugly at Bob.  
  
"A job well done!" Bob said, nodding. Tina smiled and resumed staring at her watch.  
  
****************  
  
Anakin roughly landed the ship, and the two Jedi departed it. The land was empty and barren.  
  
"Where are we, Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but no words would escape his lips. They spotted a life form sitting on the ground. Without regard to his Master, Anakin immediately ran over to the being.  
  
"Anakin! Wait!" Obi-Wan said, chasing after his reckless Padawan. "Where are we?" Anakin demanded. The life form stood up.  
  
"You are in the outskirts of New York!" he said, wiping his dirty hands on his even dirtier shirt.  
  
"What is the Capital and where is it?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping beside Anakin.  
  
"Eh. New York, duh!" the individual said. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at eachother, and then back at the being.  
  
"If New York is the capital, then where are we?" a befuddled Obi-Wan said.  
  
"You're in New York!" the human said, pointedly.  
  
"So we're in the Capital?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No!" The life form said. "Whatever. just take us to the Capital! I'm getting a headache!" Obi-Wan said, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Alright." The person said, leading them to a giant machine. "On the count of three, we jump on."  
  
"Jump on what?" Anakin asked, confused.  
  
"The train! Now 1..2...3!" They jumped.  
  
****************  
  
"FOUR!!!! FOUR MORE HOURS!!!" Tina shrieked, giggling hysterically.  
  
Bob opened her mouth to protest, but was muffled by Tina's squeal, and the exited roar of the crowd behind her. "Tintin!" Bob said in mock anger.  
  
"Sorry Master, I forgot!" Bob shook her head and smiled with a sigh.. "You ALWAYS forget!"  
  
"I do try, Master!" Tina said, and began to go into a Star Wars dialogue, quoting from the previous movies.  
  
Bob continued to shake her head. Four hours couldn't pass fast enough!  
  
****************  
  
"Soo... your friend, Mitch, is. invisible..?" Anakin inquired, confused.  
  
"Yes, you just can't see him!" The man who had helped them jump the train said.  
  
"Ookay, so, we can't. see him. hear him. or feel him. but. you can?" a befuddled Padawan asked. The man nodded. Anakin glanced at his equally confused Master.  
  
"A spirit?" he asked. Obi-Wan leaned forward and said in a low voice, "I don't think so. I think he's just a bit ins-" The train lurched, cutting him off.  
  
"We're here!" The crazy being said in an overly enthusiastic manner.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Thank the Force for that" They heard a noise coming from the other box car.  
  
"Uh oh, it's the damn CIA! I told you they were after us, Mitch! Come on, let's book it!"  
  
"Book?" Anakin cocked his head.  
  
"CIA?" Obi-Wan asked in the same tone. The two Jedi watched as the mad life form ran away crazily.  
  
"God himself can't catch the two of us!!!!!! HA HA HA... Never!"  
  
Obi looked over to his apprentice as they said in unison, "God?"  
  
Just then, a station attendant turned the corner and caught sight of them.  
  
"Hey, you!" He shouted. Anakin sighed, "Not this again."  
  
****************  
  
"Hey, Bob, guess what?" Bob stood up and stretched her leg. "What?"  
  
"Three more hours!" Bob froze, "Tina! What did I say about-"  
  
"Master, you said I couldn't count it down, which I wasn't, I was merely questioning your ability to conjecture my response." She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Do you even know what that means?!?!?!"  
  
Tina couldn't hide her grin, "Kind of."  
  
Bob groaned. "uuuuh, how much longer?." She stopped abruptly, her jaw dropped. Tina giggled. "Don't say it."  
  
****************  
  
"Anakin!" A very upset Jedi Master yelled back to his Padawan, "I told you not to draw your lightsaber!"  
  
"It's not my fault, Master, the guy looked suspicious."  
  
Obi-Wan ducked behind an old building followed by his extremely miffed looking apprentice.  
  
"Everything that moves looks suspicious to you, my very young apprentice, and more often than not anything that doesn't. You may have just scared away our only hope of discovering exactly where we are or what planet this is or how to get back to where we're supposed to be. You're training to be a Jedi! Do you know what that word means!? It means you don't just go swinging your lightsaber around at everything that walks! Are you even listening to me!? Anakin!"  
  
****************  
  
"It's only.. It's only... It's only... mnnnnnnnn!!!" Bob looked over at the whining Tina and sighed. "Fine, fine, you can count down."  
  
"TWO HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tina shouted on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shut up! You crazy Star Wars freak!" somebody shouted from behind.  
  
Bob rolled her eyes, but inside, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. The movie she and Tina had been waiting for, for three years was finally here.  
  
She glanced casually over at the Padawan she had come with, and her eyes widened. "You brought your expensive lightsaber? I thought you were saving that for a special occasions!"  
  
"This kind of IS a special occasion! Now get yours out, lets practice our sets!" Tina said, getting into ready position.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Bob ignited the plastic blade on her lightsaber.  
  
"May the Force be with you!" Tina said, smiling Sithly.  
  
****************  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin looked back at his Master, "I am listening, its just. there is a rather large crowd gathered around that building."  
  
Obi-Wan looked to where Anakin was pointing. Sure enough, there was a large line. "What in the blazes." he said, stepping forward to investigate.  
  
"Excuse me, what's going on over there?" he asked the nearest person, nodding toward the group of people.  
  
"Oh its that one thing. um. you know, the little green dude, Yoda."  
  
Obi-Wan's heart leapt, "The Jedi Council?" Then he paused, "little green dude?" 


	2. The Jedi come together!

Tina and Bob had just finished sparring. "I won! I WON! IWONIWONIWON!" Tina said, jumping up and down.  
  
Bob rolled her eyes, again, and glared at Tina. "Nice one, Padawan." She forced out, trying to be a good sport.  
  
"In ya FACE!" Tina said, lightly poking Bob's nose. But her attention was diverted by two figured approaching them, wearing casual Jedi garb. "Heeeey! Star Warriors!" she said, waving a hand.  
  
Bob reached over and grabbed Tina's tunic before she could go running towards them. "Remember, they're gonna try and cut! Are you gonna let 'em?" she hissed in the Padawan's ear.  
  
Tina looked back at her, downcast. "No." she replied, "I'm just sick of being the only one dressed up here!"  
  
Bob sighed, and lazily gazed at the advancing Star Warriors, and back at Tina. Then, knowing it would distract her, said "How much longer, Tintin?"  
  
Tina looked at her clock, and her dismayed frown lit up; "ONE MORE HOOOOOOOUR!!!!!!!!"  
  
***************  
  
"Master, look!" Anakin said, pointing, "There are two Jedi at the head of the line!"  
  
"Really?" Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on his forehead to block out the sun. Sure enough, there were two figures ahead.  
  
One was tall, with reddish hair and a long braid. A Padawan braid. The other was also a redhead, but she was absent of a braid, and was a bit shorter. They were both wearing Jedi attire.  
  
"Yup. Looks like the taller one is the Padawan.."  
  
"Lets go see what the line is for, and find out more about this.. New York." Anakin said, walking towards them without any regard to his Master, as usual.  
  
"Anakin! Wait up! They're looking at us!"  
  
***************  
  
As the Jedi approached Tina and Bob, Tina shouted out at them, "HEY! No cutting!!!!"  
  
But they didn't know that Anakin and Obi-Wan were actually Anakin and Obi- Wan!  
  
"We're not cutting, we just would like to know where we are." Obi-Wan said, finally catching up to Anakin.  
  
They looked at eachother. "Great costumes!" Bob said, admiring how realistic they looked. Tina grinned.  
  
"So, what is all this commotion about?"  
  
Tina's mouth dropped open, "WHAT!" she squealed, "How could you not know!!! It's Star Wars, episode III!!!"  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at eachother, than back at the other Jedi. "What? Isn't this the Council? The Jedi Council?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.  
  
"Huh?" Bob acquired, cocking her head to the left. "You mean, will the Council be in the movie? Yeah, of course!"  
  
"O.k." Obi-Wan said, not knowing what a movie is.  
  
"Hey, stick around. You could keep us company! Everyone else says we're insane." Tina said, smiling again.  
  
"Okay! And no, Jedi aren't insane! There must not be many on this planet." Anakin said, happily.  
  
Tina thought deeply about this, but being the Tintin she is, couldn't come up with anything.  
  
Bob rolled her eyes, again, and answered for Tina, "There are Jedi, they're just hard to find."  
  
A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Love ya ALL! ^____^ This will take a LONG while to complete, and the chapter's will probably be a bit short.. 


	3. Chaos in the theatre!

Tina was being playful, and got her lightsaber out. Before activating it, Anakin grabbed it away.  
  
"HEY! That's mine!!!" Tina said, reaching for it.  
  
Anakin held it out of reach, and pressed the red button. A plastic, purple blade swung out. "What kind of weapon is this?" Anakin asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at it, and said in an astounded voice, "I think it's a mockery of our lightsa-"  
  
Tina, grabbing it back, interrupted him. "It IS a lightsaber!!"  
  
"But it's not a real lightsaber!" Anakin argued, defiantly.  
  
"it IS! Watch!!" Tina retorted, whacking Bob's shoulder with it.  
  
Before they contacted, Bob grabbed the blade, and gave Tina a Look. "Don't do that again." She said, handing the lightsaber back to the Padawan.  
  
Tina looked at her for a bit, and then turned to Anakin, "Watch!" she said, and whacked Anakin on the head with it.  
  
Anakin, in turn, swept his arm out, and flung the lightsaber against the building. The lightsaber broke, but the hilt stayed intact.  
  
Tina ran over to it, dismayed. "BOB!! MY GOOD LIGHTSABER!!!" she yelped.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't have brought it." Bob replied, haughty.  
  
Tina glowered at Bob, then turned towards her saber, desperately trying to fix it.  
  
Anakin wandered over, and started to help her. He grabbed the hilt while she was putting together the blade, and looked at it.  
  
"Sorry for hitting you, I shouldn't have." Tina was saying, rather sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have broken it, so, I'm sorry to."  
  
Tina smiled at him. Then, she felt a light tugging at her ear. He had taken her earring out, and was fooling around with it and the hilt. She shrugged a little, and turned back to the blade.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Bob began to talk. "Is it just me, or do Padawans sometimes make NO sense?" Obi-Wan asked Bob.  
  
She looked aver at him, "I don't know about others, but mine sure doesn't."  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder if I was like that when I was a Padawan..." he said.  
  
"I was never a Padawan."  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then. how. how did you get to train Tina over there?" Obi-Wan said, pointing at Tina and Anakin.  
  
"I don't!" she replied, giggling at his response.  
  
"But... What.. who is?"  
  
"I'm not HER Master, I'm just A Master!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, genuinely confused.  
  
Bob sighed, and explained, "I'm just a Master. Her Master, Jazzy, lives in Michigan."  
  
"What's a Michigan?" He asked, sitting down on Tina's chair.  
  
Bob laughed harder, "Michigan is a state!"  
  
"What's a state?"  
  
She stopped laughing and looked at him, amazed, "You don't get out much, do you?"  
  
He put his hands on his hips, and said, "Yes, I get out a lot! It's just tha-"  
  
Just then, the sound of a lightsaber activating -- a REAL lightsaber, interrupted them.  
  
Bob looked over to find Tina holding a real purple lightsaber!  
  
************  
  
"Tintin! WHERE did you get that!!!" Bob said, angrily.  
  
Tina pointed innocently at Anakin, "He made it!"  
  
Bob looked at him, astounded, "How did you do that!?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Well," he began, "All I did was transmit her crystal earrings to the power cell in the core of the hilt and... Why are you all staring at me?"  
  
"...wow...." Bob, said, eyes wide.  
  
"How many times have I told you, don't go making lightsabers for strangers! For all you know, she could be a SITH!" Obi-Wan said, giving his Padawan a Look.  
  
"Master, you're always paranoid about Sith! Plus.... she isn't a stranger!" Anakin snapped, "I happen to know she's a true Jedi. I can feel it."  
  
"Your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."  
  
"And yours are?"  
  
"Possib-" Obi-Wan was interrupted when Tina swung her new lightsaber, barely missing Bob's head.  
  
"WHY AM I ALWAYS INTERRUPTED?!" Obi-Wan whined, pouting.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Thank you! Now, as I was saying, Possibly."  
  
Anakin looked at him, "Yes, Master." He replied, quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
Tina looked at Anakin, "Wanna spar?" she asked, grinning.  
  
Anakin nodded, but suddenly, Bob reached over and grabbed Tina's lightsaber!  
  
"Let's save that for after the movie.." She said, smiling.  
  
Tina looked at her watch, and squealed. "FIVE MORE MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
The previews had just started, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Tina, and Bob were all sitting in the theatre. Anakin took off his hood, and settled in a seat. Obi-Wan did likewise. Bob and Tina stared at them,  
  
"Oh..my...Force, who are you two?" Tina said, recognizing them as Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm Anakin, and this is my Master, Obi-Wan. Why?" Anakin replied, tossing his braid behind his shoulder.  
  
Tina and Bob exchanged a glance.  
  
Bob said, "Are they for real?"  
  
"They look it!" Tina responded, jerking a thumb in their area.  
  
"Oh no! They can't stay here than!"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"because! If they see themselves in the movie, they'll freak out!"  
  
"Good point!" Tina said, "But the movie is starting!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Anakin appeared on the screen. The real Anakin stood up, and ignited his lightsaber.  
  
People started to panic, and Obi-Wan stood up, and ignited his.  
  
Tina ran over, and tried to console them.  
  
"stay back!" Anakin said, "What's this! Why are we on the screen?"  
  
Bob's face paled, "My apartment..." She muttered.  
  
"What?" Tina asked, looking back at her.  
  
"My apartment!" Bob said, louder, "We can go there!"  
  
A/N: YAY! I finally got to an... Interesting part! Oo, I forgot to mention, Bob has an English accent, and mine [Tina] is Australian! 


	4. Arrival at the apartment Force help us a...

Tina and Bob slowly approached the enraged Jedi.  
  
Tina jumped a mile when Anakin barley missed her with his lightsaber. "Why you bloody fool!" she said, reaching out and grabbing Anakin's lightsaber.  
  
He looked at her, startled. "Hey!!" he said, trying to use the Force to call his lightsaber towards him.  
  
To his great surprise, it remained in Tina's hand! Anakin frowned, and tried again.  
  
He stopped when a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Anakin, I don't think the Force-field is strong enough on this planet."  
  
He turned left to look at his Master - wait, that was the movie screen.  
  
Another left turn, and he came face-to-face with Obi-Wan's lightsaber! Anakin, unable to take all the confusion, sat down, covered his eyes, and began to rock back and forth, saying, "I'm crazy, I'm crazy!"  
  
******  
  
The girls looked at each other, and back at the Jedi. "How about I grab Anakin, and you grab Obi-Wan? We need to get them away before something happens!" Tina said.  
  
Bob nodded slowly, "yes, that seems like a fine plan. Good work, Padawan!"  
  
Tina beamed.  
  
"Okay.. What are we waiting for?" Bob asked.  
  
"Um.. Well, they have lightsabers."  
  
"Pshaw! Lets just move in slowly."  
  
"Okay."  
  
leisurely, the two girls reached over, and grabbed the Jedi!!  
  
"Let go!" Anakin said, angrily.  
  
"See! I KNEW they were Sith! I told you!" Obi-Wan retorted, glaring at his Padawan.  
  
"Master! You're paranoid! But WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"  
  
Anakin yelled, glaring at Tina.  
  
"We're taking you home." She replied, confidently.  
  
The Jedi looked at each other.  
  
"We're going to the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked, reluctantly following.  
  
"No, OUR home." Tina replied. "Oh."  
  
*****  
  
Once they arrived at Bob's apartment, Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately began to check out the surroundings.  
  
"What's this?" Anakin asked, picking up Tina's reading glasses. He observed them carefully, and handed them to his Master, who looked through the lenses.  
  
"It appears it's some sort of. magnifying item."  
  
Bob and Tina looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
"Those are called glasses!" Bob said, between giggles, "They help us see."  
  
Anakin took them back, and examined them. "How do they work?" he asked, handing the glasses to Tina.  
  
"Well, you put them on, like this." Tina said, putting the glasses on.  
  
The Jedi looked at each other,  
  
"I don't get it." Obi-Wan said, slightly befuddled.  
  
"Unless you have really bad eyesight, you don't need to." Bob said, with a slight chuckle.  
  
Tina grabbed Bob's arm, and drug her into their bedroom, while the Jedi continued their poking and prodding.  
  
*****  
  
"Bob, what're we going to do about them?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Bob glanced at them, and back at Tina. "I don't know. They can't stay here forever!"  
  
"Let's focus on tonight, alright?" Tina was being unusually serious!  
  
"Well, let me see, we could share a room, and they could occupy the other one." Bob replied.  
  
"They're two grown men! How about one sleeps on the couch?" Tina asked, taking charge like the Leo she was.  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
Suddenly, a crash got both Tina and Bob running back into the living room before the Jedi could wreck anything!  
  
*****  
  
When they got to the living room, Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing innocently, hands behind their backs. " Okay, what'd you do?" Tina asked, rather bluntly.  
  
Obi-Wan waggled his fingers in front of him, and said, "We didn't do anything."  
  
Bob looked at them, amused. "Don't you know mind tricks only work on the weak minded?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at them, "Of course I know." He retorted, grumpily.  
  
"Well, what'd you do?" Tina reiterated.  
  
Anakin grimaced, and moved ever so slightly.  
  
Bob gasped when she saw her collection of rare cheese whiz's scattered all around behind the men.  
  
The Jedi looked at each other, and gave Bob room to mourn the crash, and set it back up.  
  
While she did that, Tina glanced over and for the first time, noticed that Obi-Wan hair and beard were sort of. scalded. Covering her hand to smother her giggles, she reached over and drug the burnt Jedi to the 'fresher.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin watched as Bob gave each of her cans a kiss, and gently put each one back on the shelf.  
  
"Um.. need some help?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" She said, glaring, "I don't even let Tintin touch my cans!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
After he watched her for a minute, he decided to go find Obi-Wan and Tina. But where to start? Anakin walked past the bathroom, and started to climb the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Here" Tina said, handing Obi-Wan a Gillette shaver. "Now hold on a minute while I find the cream."  
  
She than turned around and began to dig around in a cabinet.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the shaver, and brought it to his mouth. "Hello?" He said, pressing the buttons on the side.  
  
No answer.  
  
Confused, he turned it around, and pressed the button.  
  
The razor fell out!  
  
But being the Jedi he is, Obi-Wan didn't know that it was a shaver, and not a comlink. So quickly, he set it down.  
  
Tina straightened, holding a can of shaving cream.  
  
"Um... I think your comlink is.... Ah... Broken." He said, pointing innocently at the shaver.  
  
Tina laughed. "That's a shaver!"  
  
"Shaver?" he questioned, grabbing the cream.  
  
She nodded, and giggled some.  
  
"Looks different from ours." He said.  
  
Laughing, Tina walked out. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the now shut door for a minute, and then he focused his attention on the cream. There was a button on the top. What would happen if he pressed it...  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
*****  
  
Anakin sat down on the carpeted floor.  
  
He had wandered upstairs, and now he was lost!! Suddenly, his Master's scream startled him to his feet!  
  
He ignited his lightsaber, and looked around. Wait, if he didn't even know where HE was, then how could he find his Master?  
  
*****  
  
AN: Will Anakin EVER find his way back? What caused Obi-Wan to scream?! Will Bob ever get her Cheese Whiz collection back in order? Well, if you wanna know, you gotta review! 


	5. Shopping uh oh!

Bob looked up as a panicked Padawan ran in.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
He knocked over her Cheese Whiz collection! AGAIN!  
  
"NOO!" she shrieked.  
  
Anakin stopped, dead in his tracks. He turned around, and looked guiltily at the mess. "Oops!" he said.  
  
"You're DEAD!" she said, standing up.  
  
Anakin started to run again, but Bob did a flying jump, and landed on his back.  
  
"MASTER! HEEELLPP!" Anakin wailed.  
  
Obi-Wan came running blindly in, his face full of shaving cream.  
  
"I can't see!" He yelled.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
They came into contact, knocking over a vase on a little table near the couch.  
  
The two Jedi sat up. Anakin looked over at his Master, who was wiping cream off his face with his sleeve..  
  
Once his eyes were cleared, Obi-Wan looked over at his Padawan.  
  
Then they looked at Bob.  
  
She was still lying down. Her eyes were closed, and her brows furrowed angrily. Her fists clenched.  
  
The two exchanged glances again, and stood up, walked slowly to the kitchen door, then ran in as fast as they could.  
  
*****  
  
Bob opened her eyes when she heard the door close. She stood up, and looked around. They were gone!  
  
"TINTIN, GET IN HERE!" she yelled.  
  
Tina sauntered in, and casually looked around. "what happened in here?" she asked.  
  
Bob groaned, and flopped down again. "One word." She said, putting a hand over her eyes. "Jedi."  
  
*****  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan looked around at their surroundings.  
  
A big white box.  
  
A table.  
  
Some chairs.  
  
A cooking unit of some sort.  
  
A sink.  
  
Some cupboards.  
  
A counter.  
  
"Master?" Anakin said, walking over to the big white box.  
  
"Mmm?" Obi-Wan asked, distracted.  
  
"What's that big white box?"  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to it, and opened it. "Apparently, food storage of some sort."  
  
"Cool!" Anakin said, grabbing a jug containing white liquid.  
  
"Wonder what food they have hear." Obi-Wan acquired.  
  
"One of them drinks!" Anakin exclaimed, removing a bottle labeled Jones Soda. "They're a little young, aren't they?"  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed the bottle from his Padawan's hands. "and so are you, my young apprentice!"  
  
Anakin gave his Master an innocent, shocked look. "Why Master, I would never ever think that I could drink alco-"  
  
"Anakin! Remember that one time when you were fifteen..."  
  
"Okay, okay! So, what's this?" Anakin asked, grabbing a bottle labeled Ketchup.  
  
Obi-Wan opened the bottle, and sampled a bit. "Interesting, and acidic sauce of some sort." He said, placing it back.  
  
"Don't they have any regular food here?" Anakin asked, walking to a cupboard and rummaging through.  
  
"I don't know. And I can't seem to find any drinking water! Surely they don't drink if from the sink! That's toxic!"  
  
"Master, what's Peanut Butter?"  
  
"I don't know, sounds disgusting though!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" The Padawan agreed, putting it back.  
  
Suddenly, the kitchen door opened, and Tina walked in.  
  
"Um, hi!" she said, nervously leaning against the door. "How about, going for a walk, or see a movie, or, or, something!"  
  
The Jedi gazed at her, curiously. "Why?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well.. Bob is a bit mad right now, NOT a good time to be here!"  
  
"oh."  
  
"And Obi-Wan, you might want to finish shaving first, or at least wipe some of the cream off!"  
  
*****  
  
"What in Force's name is I that? /I Anakin asked, pointing at a parked car.  
  
"Some sort of primitive speeder." Tina replied.  
  
Anakin started to crack up.  
  
"Now stop laughing!"  
  
"wow, this is like being in a history museum!" Obi-Wan commented. "What's next?"  
  
Tina looked at them, exasperated. "You guys! We're going for a walk, not sight seeing!"  
  
Anakin began to laugh again, and Obi-Wan looked at her, and admired the car again.  
  
Before leaving the building, Tina has made the Jedi disguise themselves.  
  
Anakin wore a baseball hat, sunglasses, blue jeans, and a black sweater. He had pinned up his braid.  
  
Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had been forced to go to the hair stylist, and get a haircut and shave.  
  
Anakin had cracked up when he saw a blow dryer, and found out it wasn't a blaster.  
  
Then they went to the store to get Bob a surprise, Cheese Whiz! The new Ranch flavour!  
  
There, Anakin and Obi-Wan examined a game boy, until Tina made them wait outside.  
  
When she came back out, she found Anakin laughing at a car. And now, she was standing and glaring at them.  
  
"Let's go home, you guys. Bob should have calmed down more.  
  
They Jedi looked at her, dismayed. "But, everything here is so interesting!"  
  
Tina looked around, embarrassed. "Come one!" She hissed, "People are staring!"  
  
"You mean our behavior isn't normal? Anakin said, startled.  
  
Tina reached up, and flicked his ear. "Just come!" and so, they started back to Bob's apartment.  
AN: How will Bob react to the Cheese Whiz? Will the Jedi ever see all of New York? Will this story ever become more dramatic like I originally planned it to be? Review and find out! Sorry this is so short, but I just got over writers block! So, I'll update next Friday, I promise! 


End file.
